


What's that Lassie? The Doc's fallen down a well?

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, What's that Lassie? The Doc's fallen down a well?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: The Doctor takes a tumble and it's up to Yaz to get her out of this mess.For the Fanzine prompt week, this one is 'Rescue'





	What's that Lassie? The Doc's fallen down a well?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmAgusSpas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/gifts).

> I gifted this and wrote it a few weeks ago, but I'm now allowed to post it!  
And it was perfect for the prompt.

Yaz looks around the lush forest they’re currently walking through and can’t help but be surprised by it all, and as her eyes land on the woman presently walking next to her, she can’t help but be continually amazed by her as well. She turns to look around their surroundings again, ears picking up on the sounds dotted around.

So much like Earth, but just different enough to know that whatever planet they are walking on is Alien, even if it does just look like the Forest of Dean.

“You know what Fam,” The Doctor says, capturing Yaz’s attention for a second time. “I don’t think this is the forested moon of Sorth.” She says with her hands on his hips and a scrunched expression on her face.

“How come, Doctor?” She wonders, eager to learn.

The Doctor turns to look at Yaz, eyes sparkling in the shaded light of the forest. “You always ask the right questions, Yaz,” She smiles at the younger woman, and Yaz feels the butterflies and flush to her face grow when she watches the Doctor turn her attention away, hair moving through the wind as she looks to the boys. “You two should take a leaf out of her book.” She gestures at them.

“I ask questions.” Ryan chimes in. “She just gets there first, innit.” Yaz turns to look at Ryan with narrowed eyes, and she spots the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “It’s true, you-”

“So, where exactly are we if we ain’t in-” Graham cuts in, intentionally or unintentionally, she’s not too sure, but she’s grateful to the older man for saving her from Ryan’s playful teasing. “Where did you say you were taking us again?”

“Pay attention, Graham,” The Doctor says dramatically while the older man rolls his eyes at her. She points a finger at him. “No rolling of the eyes or I’ll dock points from you.”

“The points, oh yeah,” Graham replies to her threat with hardly any care. “What would I ever do without the points?”

The Doctor nods at him and purses her lips. “Right, glad we’re on the same page again-” She says, turning around and marching into the distance while Graham rolls his eyes behind her again.

Yaz catches it and also notices the smug look on his face that soon follows it. She chuckles and turns around to follow after the amazing woman in front of her. “You know Graham does have a point, Doctor.”

“Does he?”

“I do?” Graham asks in a very puzzled tone.

“Yes!” Yaz says with exasperation at the pair of them. “About where we are if we’re not on that forest moon.”

“Oh, right, spose he did have a valid question.” The Doctor points out. “Hmm, well-” She bends down and runs her hand across the soil, face hidden from Yaz’s view, but she can easily picture the look of concentration on her face. "Could be Morth instead, easy to mix them up." She says as she leans forward, her hand reaching out further across the soil. She inches her feet forward. “Hmm, maybe not Morth. Huh-” She shuffles forward again. “-Guys, there is definitely something-” Her last step is what causes her to stop mid-sentence as a little click is heard throughout the clearing. "That doesn't sound-"

Before Yaz can act, the very ground beneath the Doctor falls away, and the last thing she spots is the woman falling down into a pit with a loud thud and then a quiet ‘oof’ and a groan.

“DOCTOR!” Yaz shouts, her feet instantly heading towards the hole, but they keep a safe distance. She hears a muffled groan again and looks over to see the Doctor, coat askew and currently wrapped over her head. The Doctor pulls it off and looks upwards, and Yaz spots the twigs in her hair. “Are you okay?” She calls down to her.

The Doctor gives her a surprised look with her eyes squinting at the brightness, Yaz reckons, well she hopes so anyway. She feels the boys come up as well, and both of them kneel down and glance over.

“She alright?” asks Ryan.

“I’m fine, bruised ego mainly, but-” The Doctor answers with a scrunched face. “-on the bright side I was right, there was something here.”

“Bright side?” Graham repeats. “You’re down a hole, Doc, I’m failing to see the bright side here.”

“You sure you’re alright, Doctor? You took a big fall,” Yaz reminds her while she looks down the hole. “Try not to move too much; we don’t know what you could’ve damaged.”

“I’m fine Yaz,” The Doctor insists and much to Yaz’s chagrin she starts to get up and quickly falls back against the inner wall of the hole, her left foot held aloft from the floor. “Oh, alright, maybe not fine, not exactly.”

Yaz brain kicks into gear. “Is it your foot?”

The Doctor looks up, and Yaz spots the dirt smudged on her skin. “Ankle, I don’t think it’s broken though-” She informs before looking down and moving it slightly. She winces. “Not broken, just sprained.” The Doctor looks up again. “I’ll be fine; I heal faster than humans.”

“Fine?” Graham said with concern. “You’re in a hole, Doc, and you’ve done your ankle in, how the bloody hell are we gonna get you out?”

Graham goes to lean forward, but Yaz latches her hand around his jacket and pulls him backwards. “Don’t,” She says. “The last thing we need is you falling in as well.”

“Well, what are we going to do?” Ryan asks while moving back from the hole and looking around the forest before looking back to her again. Graham does the same.

“Did any of you bring your emergency rope as I told you before?” The Doctor calls out from the hole, voice slightly echoing. Graham rolls his eyes. “Graham, I can see that.”

“I ain’t doing anything.”

“You’re rolling your eyes.”

"No, I'm not."

Yaz feels the beginning stages of a tension headache forming behind her eyes. “Right, how about we get back onto the topic at hand?” She snaps, making everyone look to her again. “Thank you!" She says, exhaling loudly. "We didn’t bring any, Doctor, did you?” She asks while looking into the hole again.

There is a pause, then a shuffle, a sound of items being dropped on the ground and finally a groan of frustration. “No, I must have left it in my brown coat-”

“Brown coat?” Ryan mouths at them with confusion. Graham shrugs at him.

“I don’t have any.” The Doctor says after some more rustling. “You’ll have to go back to the TARDIS; it should be on the fourth shelf from the left in the Libary, next to the swimming pool. If you’ve gone past the stationary room and I mean stationary room, not a room with pens in. It’s quite literally stationary. Anyway if you find that, then you’ve gone too far-”

“Doc, we ain’t gonna remember that by the time we get back to the TARDIS,” Graham says with exasperation.

Yaz looks over the surrounding area. There’s not much dotted around, but- She frowns and gets up when she spots some vividly coloured leaves. Quite big ones as well, she remarks in her head. “Guys-” She calls over to the boys. They look up at her with questioning expressions. “Why don’t we use these?”

Ryan gets up and heads over as well. He reaches down and picks up a bright blue one and pulls on it. He stares down at it in amazement. “Hey, you can’t rip them.” He draws on it again. “It’s like the new fivers and tenners.”

“Can you tie them together?” Graham asks as well as he pulls himself off the floor with a grunt. He makes his way over and looks down to them as well. “It’s better than nothin’, ain’t it?”

Yaz shrugs and picks up two leaves, handing one over to Graham and then turning to try and knot part of her leaf together. She succeeds and pulls on it with strength. After a moment, she stops with a satisfied smile on her face. “I think we can.”

“You guys still there?” The Doctor shouts from the hole, her voice having a small echo to it.

“How long do you think it would take for the Doc to notice if we up'ed and left?” Graham asks with a smirk, his thumb gesturing behind him.

“Graham, I can hear you, you are aware of that, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t say anything, Doc,” Graham replies.

Yaz sighs and half wonders if the team would get anything done without her around. “Let’s just get these leaves tied together, alright?”

Ryan and Graham nod and set to work tying them together with Yaz. It’s an awkward process, but they’re successful in their task when they pull on either end and find that it doesn’t come apart.

They walk back towards the edge of the hole again, each one looking over but making sure to keep away from the edge.

“You still okay, Doctor?” Yaz wonders with a smile.

“Right as rain, Yaz,” The Doctor smiles up at her. “Well, you know.” She says, waving a hand through the air.

Yaz nods and scrambles away from the hole again. She pulls the makeshift rope over to it. “We’ve tied a log to the bottom of it; you’ll just need to sit on it while we pull you up, okay?”

The Doctor nods and pulls herself over to the log, settling herself on it safely. Yaz checks her over again before heading back from the hole and looking to the boys again. “We should loop the rope around that tree-”

“Why?” Ryan asks.

“We did it in a team-building exercise once-” Yaz replies, looking over to him. “Put it around a pole, or something strong and solid, and it’s easier and safer for you to pull whatever you’re pulling up.”

Graham glances over to her as he picks up the end of the rope and makes his way around the tree. “You learnt this?”

Yaz nods, and she can’t help the blush that appears on her face. “My supervisor thought it was good for the station.”

“Your supervisor would be correct, Yaz,” The Doctor yells from the hole. “Remind me to take you all on an exercise course one of these days-” There is a pause from the hole. “I think Pluto has some great activities in the 24th century.”

Ryan glances over to Graham and bursts out, laughing at the less than pleased look on his face. “Oh, you gonna have to do that because it’ll be hilarious seeing Gramps trying to do exercises-”

“Oi, I’ll have you know that I was gonna be a footballer.” Graham throws back. “And I would’ve been if it wasn't for-”

“The food?”

“Ryan!” Graham says.

“Boys!” Yaz snaps again, finally losing her patience. They both turn to look at her. “Can you focus on getting the Doctor out of the hole. Please, she needs to rest her foot, and we still have to make the trek back to the TARDIS, and I would like to do it before it gets dark.”

Graham and Ryan glance at each other, both smiling before focusing back on what Yaz is now directing them to do. Graham at the back as an anchor. Ryan in the middle pulling the majority of the weight, and Yaz at the front, making sure the Doctor doesn’t get jostled too much on her way out of the hole.

The going is slow but good, each inch going smoothly and with one final pull from the boys and a gentle grab from Yaz, the Doctor reaches the top of the hole.

“Graham, can you hold the weight while Ryan helps me lift her from the edge?” Yaz shouts to Graham.

Graham nods, and with an effort, he plants his feet into the ground and ignores the growing burn in his hands. “Yeah, but be quick, won’t ya?”

Ryan, after checking that Graham does have a hold on it, lets go of his part of the rope and rushes to Yaz’s side. They both place their hands under her shoulders, making sure they both have a good grip on her while they and Graham pull her over the lip of the hole and onto solid ground.

Graham lets the rope go when he feels the tension of its slack. He glances down at his hands and sees the friction burns across them and grimaces at them. “Don’t spose you have any bandages in that coat of yours, Doc? Or that healing balm I used?”

The Doctor glances her head over to Graham and spots him looking at his hands. “Bandages yes, healing balm, no, oh and rope, also no. I really must get a rope, remind me to put it on my to-do list.” She says as she reaches a hand into her pocket and pulls out clean bandages. “How are your hands, Ryan?”

Ryan glances down. “They’re fine; I wasn’t holding onto the rope like gramps was.”

Yaz looks up from the Doctor’s ankle and towards Graham. “We’ll sort you both out when we get back to the TARDIS.”

The Doctor looks suddenly saddened, face downtrodden. “I didn’t get to show you the-”

Yaz turns back to the Doctor and smiles at her. “Once that ankle is healed up, and Graham's hands are better, you can show it to us then, and maybe when we’re on the correct moon.” She suggests with kindness. “You did say you heal faster than us humans, so it shouldn’t be too long.”

The Doctor nods and smiles back. “As long as we don’t fall into any more holes.” She scrunches her face as Ryan and Yaz loop their arms under hers and pull her up to her feet, well, foot with a slight groan. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

There's a burst of shared laughter through the clearing as they all make their way back to the TARDIS with a new rule to follow. Holes are not to be messed with although that rule is mainly for the Doctor to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have another for 'Rescue' that'll get finished and posted later.


End file.
